Paradise
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: Él lo había propuesto, por lo mismo, no le gustaba suponer que era una víctima de su propia estupidez y de su falta de inteligencia. PAIRING CRACK. Un poco -medio LIME.


**Bueno pues me gustó bastante y ya que me quedé afuera de mi casa, que no tengo llave y estoy en una estación de servicio (:P) en lo que llega mi familia a casa, aproveché a escribir esta lunaticada (?)**

 **El nombre dice mucho de la escena de anime en la que está basada este fic, pero si me quieren dar otro para ponerle. ¡Soy toda oídos!**

 **Neeh. Thanks a los anons, que leyeron el primer drabble de mi otra serie y no comentaron, y puede que lean esto. Espero un día se animen, así tal vez Karin vuelva a ser como en el 2012 y años antes. O séase, que se la quiera sin estar pegada a Hitsu (xD)**

 **¿Comentarios al final? Seguiré escribiendo aunque no me los den, pero me alegrarían la madrugada. Si preguntan la edad de los personajes, lo dejo a la imaginación ;D**

BleachesdeTiteKuboperolahistoriaesdeYuiAshimasu-Hiro.

* * *

 **Estaba cansado** por el mar de confusión, en su cabeza, gracias a los estudios. **Estaba molesto** porque la ¨cárcel¨ de aprendizaje llamada Universidad, era necesaria y al mismo tiempo fatal. Pero sobretodo, **estaba harto** de los problemas innombrables en su vida, de esos que no podía ni decir en voz alta.

Él lo había propuesto, por lo mismo, no le gustaba suponer que era una víctima de su propia estupidez y de su falta de inteligencia.

Un trato era como el sexo o mejor dicho, el sexo era como el trato y se hacía de a dos.

Lo habían acordado, desde que sus besos se volvieron abrazos y desde que los abrazos comenzaron a ser dados sin ropa en ambos.

Desde un principio formar esa relación había sido difícil, sobretodo porque ninguno se había tomado la molestia de definir el nombre de la misma.

Cada uno tenía sus propias vidas, de la que compartían pedazos cuando se encontraban en el apartamento, durante las pocas cenas o almuerzos, o entre las sábanas cuando acababan junto al cuerpo sudado del otro.

Karin siempre se reía, fingía burlarse de varias preocupaciones de las que Uryuu le contaba, pero **oía** lo que tenía para decirle. A veces tenía la sensación de que ella adivinaba sus mentiras pero, para no arruinar su orgullo masculino, no se las echaba en cara. Y aunque pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo seria, junto a él trataba de no estarlo.

—Es bueno que te rías, aunque sea de las tonterías que hago estando contigo—Había repetido los primeros días, donde se sonrojaba a cada segundo, ya sea por verlo desnudo o por ver que ella lo estaba.

Pero esa tarde lo primero que dijo, luego de que se saludaron, fue que Ichigo había preguntado bastante al sentir perfume sobre ella.

—Se dio cuenta de que era de hombre, vas a tener que cambiar de marca—Ella le sonrió, lamentándose de su descuido.

Y aunque el Quincy asintió afirmativamente y dijo ¨—Sí, entiendo¨, no sentía que en verdad supiera la razón por la que ella se sentía culpable. Sin embargo decidió guardarse sus dudas, porque sabía que no le gustaría la respuesta de la pregunta que le estaba picando la garganta.

Después de una cena ligera, hicieron lo mismo que hacían las tardes-noches donde se rendían al cansancio.

Un juego de labios, brazos, dedos y sexos pegados entre si.

A él le gustaban sus susurros, sus gemidos...

—...Y sangre, sudor y gloria—Rió. Estaba sentada mirando a Uryuu de soslayo a la par que acomodaba la sábana que cubría sus pechos, algo que el joven encontró inútil. En los últimos meses, se habían acostumbrado a verse desnudos luego de que la lujuria y pasión fueran saciadas.

No decía nada en contra porque él también se cubría al acabar.

—Al menos podrías ser más franca—Dijo con un deje de molestia, escondiendo la cabeza entre la almohada, para decir lo siguiente. —De todas formas, gracias por quitarte la mala costumbre de decir mi apellido cuando gimes.

Ella pegó un brinco, con un sonrojo formándose en sus mejillas. Frunció el ceño mientras observaba detenidamente la sonrisa del rostro casi pegado al colchón.

—En primera, yo no tengo la culpa de que todos te llamen por tu apellido. En segunda, NO vuelvas a decir que yo...

Él sonrió con superioridad. —¿Decir qué?...¡Ah! ¿Que tú **gimes**?

—¡B-BASTA! Ya pareces un...

Antes de que Karin pudiera completar la oración, una melodía estilo Pop-Rock comenzó a sonar.

A Uryuu le llamó la atención este hecho, por lo que recordaba de la semana anterior, la canción era distinta. No coincidía con el tono de llamada o mensajes, y eso que conocía de qué iba la letra y el sonido de ambas. Al parecer, la Kurosaki lo había cambiado.

¿Por qué? —¿Había una razón fuerte? No se lo preguntó por segunda vez. Le tomó medio segundo estirar el brazo a la cómoda derecha, lado contrario al de ella.

—Uryuu—Ella lo llamó.

—Vamos, Kurosaki—Luchó por mantener la sonrisa en su boca, inclinándose adelante mientras iba a sentarse al borde de la cama, llevando el móvil lejos de ella. —No es para tanto.

—Uryuu—Ella demandó en un tono mezclado con enojo y súplica. — ¡DÁMELO!

Sin entender bien por qué, el tono suplicante de pronto le hizo hervir de molestia. Lo cierto es que Uryuu no tenía derecho de pensar mal de ella, no tenía ni siquiera derecho de considerar una ¨traición¨ a su relación cuando no tenían una relación como tal.

El teléfono aún en sus manos, aunque no llevaba sus gafas puestas, podía ver que ya estaba dentro del menú de mensajes. Tenía uno reciente, junto a una fila de diez abiertos de un número sin nombre.

Con presionar un botón podría confirmar sus sospechas, sin embargo... Él era el mayor aquí y estaba conciente de que era más infantil desobedecer la orden de Karin, que obedecerla.

Esto simplemente logró enfurecerlo más que la desconfianza.

—¡¿Si no quieres que lea tus mensajes, por qué mierda no los borras?!—En un impulso del momento, arrojó el teléfono violentamente contra la pared. La fuerza del impacto rompió el aparato a la mitad, dejando el aparato machucado caer al suelo junto a la puerta.

Sus ojos mostraban ira y frialdad, hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que hizo. Abrió los ojos de par en par y rápidamente se volvió para mirar a Karin detrás de él, esperando un grito pidiéndole que se explicara.

Pero no lo tuvo. La joven no le dijo dirigió ninguna palabra, ni siquiera le mirada. Su cabeza miraba la sábana que cubría sus piernas, entonces notó las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas y cómo sus manos se cerraban en puños.

—¿En verdad?—Ella preguntó, sin verlo a la cara. —¿En verdad acabas de hacer esto porque no quería que leyeras mis mensajes?

Frunciendo el ceño, Uryuu cerró los ojos dolorosamente y se alejó en busca del baño.

No se atrevía a seguir mirándola.

En realidad, fue inconscientemente pero, por dentro... Había pensado que si ella no le tenía la suficiente confianza para dejarlo hacer, lo mejor era no leer nunca ciertos mensajes. ¿Y qué mejor manera que acabando con el aparato?

Eres un imbécil, Ishida. ¿Por qué hiciste tanto escándalo? —Se insultó. Pero no eran los mensajes los que le molestaban. El insulto que había usado demostraba que su paciencia estaba agotada en todos los sentidos.

¿Es que no era obvio que estaba interesado en ella en un sentido más emocional? No quería echarse atrás, no quería que decírselo, sino que se diera cuenta sola.

Pero ella lo sabe, sabe lo que siento y no... —Pensó.

Ninguno de los dos intentaba dar el primer paso, a lo mejor porque ninguno confiaba en el otro.


End file.
